


A Whole New World

by atc74writesSPN



Series: 2020 Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Swap, Bossy Sam Winchester, Breathplay, Destiel Adjacent, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Grace Kink, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, angel grace as a sex toy, face fucking, implied grace kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: Weird things happen after a witch hunt when Y/N and Cas get hit with a spell.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: 2020 Kink Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616878
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	1. A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Square(s) Filled: Body Swap for @spngenrebingo, Free Space for @heavenandhellbingo 
> 
> Warnings: Witch hunt, swearing, morning wood, fem receiving oral sex while sleeping, fingering, confused Sam, blissed out Cas, curious reader, amused Dean, mentions of blowjobs, implied grace kink, hint of Sastiel if you really squint, awkwardness, crack…

“Freaking witches man!” Dean growled as they realized what they were up against. 

Hunting with the Winchesters had seriously upped Y/N’s game as a hunter. It wasn’t long into her tenure with them that she and Sam became an item. Falling into step with the brothers and their fallen angel was easy. Falling in love with had been less easy, but they made it work. And, it was worth it. 

“Okay, Sam and I will go in the back? Y/N, you and Cas will go through the front. We know the bitch is in that house somewhere, so we split up and find her. Put one of these between her eyes,” Dean emphasized, holding one of the bullets filled with witch killing brew in them. 

“Watch each other’s six,” Sam told her and Cas. 

“Gank the witch bitch and get the hell out without getting blasted by a damn spell this time,” Dean stressed, looking at Sam. 

“Hey, I’m not the one that got hit with a love spell” Sam retorted. 

“Whatever. Let’s do this!” Dean slammed the trunk shut and they spread out. 

~*~

“Y/N! Cas!” Sam’s voice boomed through the room as he found her and Cas out cold on the floor of a back bedroom, the witch dead on the other side of the room. All the windows had been blown out in the room and a cold wind whipped around them. 

“What happened?” Dean demanded, hot on his brother’s heels. 

“I don’t know. They’re both unconscious,” Sam knelt next to Y/N, pulling her into his arms, her hand still gripping her weapon. “She’s alive. Let’s get rid of the body and get them back to the room.” 

“I’ll do it. You take them back,” Dean volunteered, striding across the room to the witch’s body, kicking her with his steel toed boot. “I’ll grab Cas, you get Y/N.” 

With both their friends loaded up in Baby, Sam took off to the motel while Dean returned to the house. He pulled up in front of their room and unlocked the door, bringing a still unconscious Y/N in first, laying her on the bed. By the time he got back outside, Cas was sitting upright in the backseat. 

“Cas!” Sam called out. “What the hell happened? Y/N killed the witch but you were both out. Did she hit you with a spell? Are you okay?” The questions were rapid fire from Sam’s mouth. 

“Sam, I’m fine. How is Y/N?” Cas inquired, getting out of the car. 

“She’s alive, but hasn’t woken up yet,” Sam filled him in. 

Cas crossed the room to her, pressing two fingers gently to her forehead. “Physically, she is fine. There seems to be no lingering effects of the spell. Not that I can sense, anyway.” 

“I’m going to get her changed into something more comfortable. Can you…just turn around, okay?” Sam told him and the angel turned his back to the pair. Sam quickly grabbed one of his shirts before gingerly removing her clothing. There was some minor blood splatter across her jacket and her jeans so he tossed them aside to clean up in the morning. Sam slipped his shirt over her head, laying her back on the pillows. He pulled the covers up to keep her warm. “You can turn around Cas. Thanks.” 

“I think I’m going to lay down. I feel drained and my grace needs to recharge,” Cas commented, removing his trench coat and loosening his tie. He practically crawled into the olive green sofa and closed his eyes. 

Sam watched with concern as Cas fell asleep. He was worried about them both, but Y/N more so. He showered hastily, but she was still out. Climbing into bed with her, he pulled her into his arms. He didn’t know if it was for her comfort or his own. 

~*~

Sam woke early the next morning, Y/N’s warm body pressed up against his own, making his morning wood very aware of her proximity. He glanced over at Dean’s bed to see his brother face down, snoring evenly. One look at the couch confirmed even Cas was still sleeping. But Y/N was nestled so close to him and she smelled so good, his instinct took over and he began rutting into her backside, the layers of cotton rubbing with delicious friction. His arm slipped around to her front, finding the warmth between her legs. 

It wasn’t the first time she and Sam had participated in extracurricular activities while one of them was still asleep, it kept the fire alive. And, it certainly wasn’t the first time they had done something like it with Dean asleep in the bed next to them. His hand started rubbing slow circles around her clit through her panties and he could feel a wet spot forming under his fingers. It turned him on immensely that he could give her that kind of pleasure even while she was still sleeping. Sam longed to feel her wetness on his fingers as he slipped two inside her panties and right into her tight channel, and he picked up speed with both his hand and his hips. 

Y/N moaned softly, rolling to her back and spreading her legs, giving Sam greater access to her soaked pussy. He should have been worried about her state given she may have been hit with a witches spell the night before, but all he could think of was getting his mouth on her. He slid down the bed and under the stiff sheets, pulling her panties with him as he sunk down lower. 

Sam’s hot breath fanned over the smooth skin of her mound and all he could smell was her arousal and it invaded his senses. He could feel it on his tongue before he even tasted her. Sam closed his eyes and descended upon her lips, licking through her sodden folds. Y/N’s hips jerked instinctively when the tip of his tongue ran over her swelling clit. Sam was relentless as he licked, sucked, and nibbled his way through her center, determined to get her as close to orgasm as he could before she woke, screaming his name. 

Two long, slim fingers slipped inside her, her slick easing their way. Sam sought out the treasure spot within that would awaken her and have her coming on his fingers and mouth in mere moments. He pumped his digits, curling them ruthlessly whilst he tongued at her throbbing clit. 

A hand shot out, grabbing a fistful of his hair and burying his face even deeper in Y/N’s pussy. Her hips rocked against his face. Sinful moans and unintelligible sounds fell from her pouty mouth. She was close and he felt her bear down on his fingers. Sam sped up his ministrations, Y/N plummeting to her end. 

“Samuel Winchester!” Cas’s deep voice broke the reverie. 

Sam’s head shot up from between Y/N’s legs to see Cas standing next to the bed, an angry and perplexed look on his face. 

“What the fuck Cas!” Sam whispered loudly. “We’re not into your voyeurism, Dude. Back off!” 

“What the fuck is going on?” Dean groaned from the other bed. Peaking one eye open, it appeared that Sam was eating Y/N’s pussy while Cas watched. Well, if that ain’t creepy. 

“That was amazing,” Y/N murmured. She laid naked, still underneath Sam as he tried to cover her with his body, Cas refusing to move. 

“Yeah, I know. Tell me about it,” Cas retorted sarcastically. “He’s got a talented mouth this one. And those fingers, reaching where only he can re-.”

“Whoa! What the actual fuck is happening right now?” Dean demanded, now wide awake. “Sam, have you and Cas…?”

“What? No!” Sam protested. 

“Then…?” Dean drawled, gesturing between Sam and Cas. 

“Because that fucking witch hit us with a body swapping spell. So while Sam thought he was going down on his girlfriend while she was sleeping, which is really hot by the way, babe, he was actually going down on Cas…in my body,” Y/N explained in Cas’s voice. 

Sam jumped up from the bed as if he’d been burned, staring wide eyed at the naked body of his girlfriend on the bed. 

“Holy shit! What was that? I feel so much lighter,” Cas marvelled, cupping Y/N’s breasts. 

“Cas, that was a mind blowing orgasm, courtesy of one Sam Winchester. You’re welcome,” Y/N relayed, pulling the sheet up her still naked body. She liked to think she was modest, even if she wasn’t really the one naked. 

“Thank you, Sam. Is it customary to thank your sexual partner after such an experience?” Cas wondered aloud. 

“Fuck yes,” Dean agreed. “But, we have more mind blowing things to worry about.” 

“Like how is my girlfriend in Cas’s body if the witch is dead?” Sam pointed out. 

“For starters,” Dean nodded. “Secondly, how is that Cas has never experienced an orgasm?”

“Before I met the three of you, I simply observed human behavior. I never engaged in it,” Cas reminded them. 

“The female orgasm is pretty fucking amazing, but the male one ain’t half bad,” Y/N remarked, crossing to the small kitchette to start a pot of coffee. 

Three heads, including her own, whipped around to look at her. 

“What? I woke up in the middle of the night and was curious about the morning wood Cas’s vessel was sporting. I will say this, Sam, babe, I have a whole new appreciation for your body now,” she smiled, turning back to the coffee pot. “This is a whole new world.”

“Sam, can we try this again once I have regained my vessel?” Cas looked up at Sam from the bed with his girlfriend’s face and eyes. 

“What? No!” Sam croaked, stepping further away from the bed. 

Dean rose from the bed, laughing. “I don’t even want to know.” 

“Cas, if it’s okay with Sam, I’d be happy to help you experience your first male orgasm,” Y/N said. 

“Oh, no, I don’t think so,” Sam objected, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Oh, baby, don’t get jealous. I only have eyes for you, but you haven’t seen what this vessel is packing,” Y/N divulged. 

“Is it..is it bigger than mine?” Sam asked, his eyes sliding down Cas’s vessel. 

“No, it’s not babe, but still impressive,” Y/N admitted. 

“What about mine?” Dean called out from the bathroom.

“About the same, Dean!” Y/N answered. 

“How do you know how big my brother’s dick is, Y/N?” Sam demanded. 

“Strip poker, Sammy. She kicked my ass!” Dean interjected, opening the door to the bathroom and joining the others. 

“That’s my girl!” Sam cheered. “But can we fix this so I can get all of my girlfriend back?”

“I don’t know. I kinda like this body. Cas, can you teach me how to use your grace?” Y/N inquired.

“Are you going to use it to pleasure yourself, Y/N?” Dean smirked knowingly at his friend. 

“Hell yeah! I want to know what it feels like to get a blowjob,” Y/N confessed. “Can I use the grace to give myself a blowjob?”

“I’d be happy to show you, Y/N,” Cas offered. 

“Listen, we’re going back to the house to see what we missed. Y/N, you and Cas stay here and do…whatever,” Dean said. 

“Keep your hands off my girlfriend’s dick!” Sam pointed at Castiel. 

“I bet you never thought those words would come out of your mouth!” Dean roared. 

“This is gonna be so fucking awesome,” Y/N murmured, removing the suit coat she was still wearing. 

“Can you at least wait until we leave?” Dean asked. 

“Get a move on! I’ve got things to teach and things to learn!” Y/N cackled, removing the rest of the angel’s clothing. 

“This is so fucked up,” Sam mumbled, reaching for his clothes. 

Dean and Sam walked out of the room shaking their heads. “Sam, this isn’t even the most fucked up thing that has happened to us. But, at least Cas is getting laid.” 

“Dude, that’s my girlfriend!” Sam argued. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time one of us shared,” Dean smiled, climbing into Baby, leaving his brother staring in disbelief as he fumbled with the door handle.


	2. A Whole New Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cas and the reader are hit by a witches spell, they are forced into the other’s body. Wouldn’t you take it for a test run?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square(s) Filled: Grace Kink for @heavenandhellbingo and @spnkinkbingo
> 
> Warnings: Grace assisted blow job, blow job narration (you’ll see), vaginal fingering, angel grace as a sex toy, implied voyeurism, implied threesome, lots of bad language, Sam Fucking Winchester the legend

Y/N, still in Cas’s body, waited until she heard the rumble of Baby’s engine fade before turning to Cas. “Tell me everything I need to know about using your grace!” 

Cas’s eyes, more accurately, her own eyes lit up. “It’s quite simple really. It’s all about focus. And, I’ve seen you with the lore and on a hunt, Y/N, you are incredibly focused. This will be no different.” 

Y/N shed the remainder of the suit and strolled toward her and Sam’s empty bed and laid down, her back resting against the headboard, getting comfortable. Her eyes travelled down the well chiseled vessel Cas usually occupied. Just the thought of what she was attempting made her dick twitch. It throbbed and bobbed hopefully, filling at the thoughts running through her mind. 

“Cas, I thought you said you’ve never had an orgasm? How do you know this will work and why haven’t you ever tried it on yourself?” She looked over at him, his eyes trained on her, his hardening cock. 

“I’ve never experienced the primal urges that drive humanity. I’ve never felt a need for any of that. Until I met you and the Winchesters. I now better understand emotion and humor, needs and wants. Until this morning, I’ve never considered my own sexual curiosity,” he replied solemnly. “I’ll walk you through it, Y/N. When I am healing you or Dean, I don’t just hold my hand over your broken body, I focus all of my energy, my grace, into the parts of you that need healing.” 

Y/N nodded her acknowledgement and closed her eyes, letting his words, but her voice, lead her. It probably was better this way, it’s almost like she’s narrating, hearing the words in her own voice. 

“Envision in your mind, Y/N, exactly what you want. Imagine, if you will, you’re with Sam. Remember how you pleasure him with your mouth. Imagine my grace is your mouth, your lips, your tongue, your hands. Feel your tongue as it snakes out of your mouth, tasting you. Imagine your soft hands as they grip the velvety smooth skin.” 

Y/N followed Cas’s instructions and a warmth flooded her body. It wasn’t entirely unlike the feeling of arousal when she thinks about Sam. The picture of her on her knees between Sam’s was a hazy blue. A soft moan left her lips as she focused on what she wanted. 

“Run the tongue of grace around the head, before taking it between your lips,” Cas commanded. 

Y/N felt the warmth of the grace as it wrapped around the head of her vessel’s cock. An involuntary moan left her lips but she craved more. She willed the grace to do what she wanted, her hips bucking up into thin air, into the grace as it sucked at her cock. 

“That’s it. How does that feel, Y/N?” Cas asked. 

“Oh my god. It feels so good,” Y/N keened, the sound strange with such a deep, masculine edge to it. In her mind, it was still Cas’s voice and she felt herself grow harder, hotter, imaging pulling those sounds from him once he was back in this magnificent vessel. “I need more.” 

“You have the control, Y/N,” Cas told her. “Take it. Bend it to your will. Suck my cock, Y/N.”

“Oh, Cas!” she cried out as the grace followed her command, the pressure increasing to mind-blowing heights. “Oh god! I’m not gonna last!” 

“Go faster, Y/N. Harder that’s it. Make the grace your little cock slut,” Cas moaned. 

Y/N opened her eyes when she felt an entirely new sensation as tendrils of grace scraped across her chest, capturing each nipple, yet continuing to manipulate her cock. She looked up and Cas was three fingers deep in his pussy, pumping in time with her hips as she fucked up into the grace wrapped around her. 

The image was enough to hurtle her over the edge. “Cas, I’m gonna come!” Y/N screamed, her hips bucking, body thrashing as the pleasure ripped through her, forcing rope after rope of hot come across her heaving chest. 

Through hooded lids and fuzzy vision, Y/N watched as Cas continued to finger himself, and she gathered the mental strength to push the grace across to the other bed and aid in Cas’s chase of his own orgasm. 

“That’s it, Cas. Just let go,” she crooned, using the grace to lap at the tiny bundle of nerves, while thrusting it in alongside Cas’s digits. She increased the pressure and speed, propelling him to his own end. “Come for me, Cas.” 

The angel screamed for her as his body seized, shaking with the tremors as the orgasm worked through his cells. 

Y/N rose from the bed to clean the stickiness from her chest, then returned to the bed looking at Cas blissed out in her body. So that’s what she looks like after Sam fucks her. Impressively hot. “You need to pee, Cas.” 

“I assure you, I do not urinate, Y/N,” Cas attested. 

“No, you, Angel of the Lord, do not. Me and my body, yes. And, I don’t care for a urinary tract infection, so go,” Y/N ordered, pointing at the bathroom. While Cas did as requested, she got dressed, wondering when Sam and Dean would be back. “Oh, and wipe front to back, please!” 

“What?” Cas called out. “Oh…I get it. Okay!” 

Just as Y/N was pulling up the suit trousers, the door burst open, revealing a disheveled Sam. Still shirtless, she regarded her boyfriend. His face was flushed and his chest heavy with his breaths. 

“Sam, what’s wrong? Did you find a counterspell?” she asked. 

“No, but it should wear off in a day or so,” Sam breathed out. “We ransacked the entire place, but couldn’t find anything. Sorry, babe.” 

“Eh, it’s not so bad. I just gave myself a blowjob with Cas’s grace. That was pretty spectacular,” Y/N smiled at the memory, her cock reawakening, apparently needing little to no refractory period. “Where’s Dean?”

“Got his own room, said this is a little too weird and kinky, even for him,” Sam chuckled. 

“So, you gonna let me fuck you with this body?” Y/N strode across the room, meeting Sam chest to chest. 

“What? No!” Sam shrieked, backing away from her advances.

“Y/N, thank you for the orgasm,” Cas deadpanned, exiting the bathroom nude, his body on full display, still slightly flushed. 

“Wait..what the fuck did you guys do while we were gone? Did you fuck him?” Sam gasped, looking at Y/N and pointing at Cas. 

“What? No!” Y/N replied instantly, laughing. “I just used my grace, his grace, whatever. There was no actual touching.” 

“Good, let’s keep it tha-” Sam started.

“Unless, you’d let me. Fuck him, I mean,” Y/N looked up at Sam with bright blue eyes and a natural pout. 

“I’d be very interested in that,” Cas nodded enthusiastically, still buck naked. 

“No!” Sam protested, giving Cas his bitch face. 

“Think about it, Sam. It’s still my body, which you love,” Y/N reasoned. 

“I do fucking love your body, Y/N. It’s amazing.” Sam licked his lips. 

“And, you’ve shared with Dean before. Hell, we’ve shared with Dean before,” she winked, able to nearly look him in the eye in Cas’s taller body. “This is Cas. Your best friend, an angel of the Lord, that has never been good and fucked. In thousands of years on this planet, observing the human species, watching us go at it like rabbits and he has never, ever, been properly fucked. And for his first experience to be good and fucked by Sam Fucking Winchester himself? Mmmm, he’ll have material in his spank bank for another two or three millenia. So will we.” 

Sam’s thoughts were churning a mile a minute. Cas was his best friend, other than his brother. There was no one in the world Sam trusted more than Dean, Y/N, and Cas. Sure, they had invited Dean into their bedroom before, but that was Y/N. He reasoned that this would be for her as well. And for Cas. He couldn’t deny the arousal that sparked to life inside his belly at the thought of Y/N, in Cas’s body, manhandling Cas in her body like a pro. Combined with the power of angel grace, this could potentially be better than it had been with Dean. 

Y/N watched her boyfriend have his internal debate. She knew the thoughts that were running through his head, as well as the images. Sam was incredibly visual, and she glimpsed it just before he opened his mouth. He had made his decision. 

“Cas, get on the bed,” Sam commanded. Cas eagerly rushed to the bed he had been using before, tits bouncing as he landed in the middle, a feminine giggle escaping his lips. 

“Sam likes to be in charge, Cas, so just listen to what he says and I’ll help you, okay? You’re gonna love this. We’re gonna make you feel so good, baby,” Y/N cooed as she undid her pants and let them drop to the floor at her feet, cock already bobbing for attention. 

“First thing I want you to do, Cas,” Sam paused, shrugging off his jacket and pulling his shirts over his head. “Is suck her dick while I watch.” 


	3. An Enlightening Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Cas and the reader took their test runs in their new bodies, thanks to a witch, Y/N wants him to experience something else new, something…legendary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square(s) Filled: Missing Scene (Cas’s first time as an angel) for @heavenandhellbingo, Voyeurism for @spnkinkbingo, first time for @spngenrebingo
> 
> Warnings: Sam Fucking Winchester the legend, oral sex (male and female receiving), fingering, grace play, face fucking, sex…so much sex. It’s really filthy.

Previously on A Whole New Experience…

_“And, you’ve shared with Dean before. Hell, we’ve shared with Dean before,” she winked, able to nearly look him in the eye in Cas’s taller body. “This is Cas. Your best friend, an angel of the Lord, that has never been good and fucked. In thousands of years on this planet, observing the human species, watching us go at it like rabbits and he has never, ever, been properly fucked. And for his first experience to be good and fucked by Sam Fucking Winchester himself? Mmmm, he’ll have material in his spank bank for another two or three millenia. So will we.”   
_

_Sam’s thoughts were churning a mile a minute. Cas was his best friend, other than his brother. There was no one in the world Sam trusted more than Dean, Y/N, and Cas. Sure, they had invited Dean into their bedroom before, but that was Y/N. He reasoned that this would be for her as well. And for Cas. He couldn’t deny the arousal that sparked to life inside his belly at the thought of Y/N, in Cas’s body, manhandling Cas in her body like a pro. Combined with the power of angel grace, this could potentially be better than it had been with Dean. _

_Y/N watched her boyfriend have his internal debate. She knew the thoughts that were running through his head, as well as the images. Sam was incredibly visual, and she glimpsed it just before he opened his mouth. He had made his decision. _

_“Cas, get on the bed,” Sam commanded. Cas eagerly rushed to the bed he had been using before, tits bouncing as he landed in the middle, a feminine giggle escaping his lips. _

_“Sam likes to be in charge, Cas, so just listen to what he says and I’ll help you, okay? You’re gonna love this. We’re gonna make you feel so good, baby,” Y/N cooed as she undid her pants and let them drop to the floor at her feet, cock already bobbing for attention. _

_“First thing I want you to do, Cas,” Sam paused, shrugging off his jacket and pulling his shirts over his head. “Is suck her dick while I watch.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“It’s okay, Cas. It’s just like when you talked me through using your grace,” Y/N encouraged, crawling onto the bed next to him. “Only this time, you’re going to use your tongue to make me feel good. Now, open your mouth.” 

Cas opened his mouth. Y/N stared at the pouty pink lips shining in the light. Y/N ran the tip of her thumb gently across his bottom lip before grasping his chin. “Stick your tongue out.” She grabbed her cock by the base and ran it over the tip of his tongue, letting him feel it. “Cas, use your hands to grasp the base, hold it steady. Then, wrap your lips around your teeth, like this.” Y/N demonstrated the proper technique. 

He watched curiously what Y/N showed him and did as instructed. Y/N slid her hips forward, just letting her cock rub gently past the barrier of Cas’s lips. The hot, wet heat surrounding the head was intense, just like the grace, but better, warmer, wetter. 

“Use your tongue, Cas. Lick my cock,” Y/N moaned as she felt the first flutter of his tongue against her tip. “My body knows what to do. Don’t think so much, just feel.”

Cas closed his eyes and opened his mind. It’s not like he had purposely intruded on Y/N’s mind in the past, but when her emotions and memories were strong, it’s like they seeped into him. He latched on to one in particular from several weeks ago in the Bunker. He saw her on her knees, head between Sam’s legs. Cas replayed the memory, using it as a catalyst, as he sank down further on Y/N’s dick, laving his tongue along the thick vein.

“That’s it, baby, you’re doing so good for me,” Y/N groaned, letting herself go, rocking her hips into his face, careful not to push too far. She pushed her large hands through the silky strands on his head, gripping, but not pulling. 

Cas wrapped his lips around Y/N, applying some pressure as she rocked her hips. He rather enjoyed the sounds she was making. He enjoyed the sensations she was giving him, as was the body he inhabitated reacting favorably as well, as he felt the arousal leaking between his legs. Letting Y/N guide him, he used his tongue and lips as much as he could to pleasure her. Cas reached between his legs, his fingers slipping through his wet folds, moaning loudly around Y/N’s cock in his mouth. 

“Stop,” Sam ordered from his spot at the end of the bed. His chest was bare, his pants opened, and he was palming himself through his boxers. “Y/N, get him ready for me.” 

“On your back, Cas,” Y/N told him.

Cas scrambled back on the bed, a pillow under his head. Y/N crawled between his legs, spreading them open for her. She turned her head back to Sam, looking for his approval before beginning. 

“That’s perfect, baby. I’ve got a great view of that perfect pussy I love so much,” Sam moaned. “Now eat it.” 

Y/N had never been with another woman, but technically it was still her body, right? And, she knew what she liked. Using her own experiences, she nibbled and kissed her way up one thigh, ghosting her breath across Cas’s damp center, and back down the other leg. 

“Y/N, please,” Cas whined beneath her. “Please touch me.” 

Y/N pushed further up the bed, running a thick finger through Cas’s glistening lips. “Sam, he’s so wet for us.” She continued trailing the finger up and down, only to circle his clit when reaching the top. Y/N applied the smallest amount of pressure to the right side, knowing that felt best, and rubbed small circles. Cas moaned above her, before gripping his hands in her mess of dark hair. 

She didn’t hesitate another moment, snaking her tongue out and licking a broad stripe up his folds, before pointing the tip and dragging across his clit. Cas’s hips bucked up helplessly into her face. 

“Cas, stay still,” Sam’s voice was shaky, but firm. 

Y/N looked over her shoulder at him, slowly stroking himself as she ate Cas out. Knowing the effect the scene was having on him, she doubled her efforts, as did Cas. She heard the thwump as Sam’s jeans hit the floor and a moment later the bed dipped. 

“If you won’t stay still, I’ll have to hold you down,” Sam threatened. Cas looked up at him, completely wrecked from her ministrations, but she didn’t let up. 

Two thick fingers plunged inside his tight channel, stretching him out. Though her fingers were now thicker than Sam’s, she pressed in a third, scissoring them to open his up to her even more. Her tongue lapped at his wetness. “You gotta taste this Sam. Tastes so good.” 

“I have tasted you. You’re my favorite dessert, Y/N,” Sam moaned, his mouth locked around a taut nipple, sucking, nipping, pulling at the pink skin. Sam’s arm locked across Cas’s hips, holding him down for Y/N. 

“Ungh!” Cas cried out as his orgasm crashed over him. Y/N smiled, proud of herself but pushed on, letting up only slightly. 

“Come, baby, you’ve gotta give me one more before I let Sammy fuck this sweet, tight pussy,” Y/N moaned, the deep rumble of it moving through his core once more. 

She reached deep within Cas, thick digits pressing just enough on the sweet spot Sam knew so well, and she loved so much. With a gentle massage, she concentrated her grace on Sam. Her own cock was so hard already, she wanted nothing more than to fuck Cas in her body, but she needed him to come one more time. 

“Oh my god!” Cas screamed. “It’s too much, I can’t!”

“You can and you will,” Sam said through gritted teeth, the grace working him over, slowly stroking his length. “It’s gonna feel so good when you let go.” 

Cas’s body thrashed as much as it could with Sam holding him down, his head thrown back in the pillows, hands gripping the bed sheets. Y/N looked up at both of them, a smile on her face as she sucked Cas’s clit into her mouth, and her fingers applied just enough pressure. 

“Fuck, oh son of a bitch! Ahhhh fuck!” Cas started swearing and she removed her fingers, but her lips and tongue continued their sweet assault on his clit, his release gushing all over her face and neck. 

Y/N jumped up, pressing her open mouth against Sam’s in a bruising kiss, letting him taste Cas on her lips and tongue. He pulled back, staring into sparkling blue eyes. “I made him squirt, baby!”

“You sure did, baby. Now, we’re gonna fuck him good,” Sam ordered, his breaths heavy. 

She crawled up Cas’s blissed out body, still shaking, and, lining her cock up, slid inside him easily, both of them groaning at the tightness. 

“Oh fuck yes!” Cas clawed at her back, muscles tightening as she thrusted up into him. 

“Cas, suck my cock, baby,” Sam mumbled, placing it inside his open mouth. Sam fed Cas inch after inch of his thick length, Cas’s lips stretching beautifully around him. 

“Oh fuck, is that hot,” Y/N moaned, her hips picking up speed, chasing her own release as she watched her boyfriend fuck Cas’s mouth. 

“Cas, you’re taking me like a pro, baby. So hungry for my cock, aren’t you?” Sam growled deep within him and Cas mimicked him. “Fuck!” 

“Oh, christ, I’m gonna come!” Y/N shouted, losing her rhythm as Sam pulled out of his mouth. 

“I want it. I want to taste you, Y/N, please,” Cas begged underneath her. 

“Give it to him, baby. Come down his throat. It feels so good,” Sam encouraged her, helping her straddle Cas’s chest before switching spots with her. “Take it like a good girl, Cas.” 

Cas opened up, reaching for Y/N’s cock as she slid inside the warm heat of his mouth a second time. She leaned over, bracing herself on the headboard and fucked into his throat. At the sound of a muffled groan from behind her, she craned her neck to see Sam thrusting the full length of his thick cock deep inside Cas. 

“Oh fuck, still so fucking tight for me Cas,” Sam rasped. 

Y/N pulled out of Cas’s mouth, turning herself around to face Sam. She looked down at Cas before sinking back into the heat of his mouth. She reached forward, bracing herself on Sam’s shoulder and pulled him in for a dirty kiss, both of them fucking into Cas at the same pace. 

Y/N pulled back, her eyes searching Sam’s. The hunger she felt for her release intensified and she thrusted only a couple times before she felt her balls draw up and she shot her load into Cas’s waiting throat. “Fucking shit!” 

Cas’s body went rigid beneath them as another climax took over, Sam still railing into him. “That was fucking hot, baby.” Sam pulled her in for another kiss. It was rushed and all tongues and teeth as he fucked into Cas, claiming her mouth. She moved down to straddle Cas’s waist, not letting go of Sam. 

She used her grace to rub over Cas’s clit, trailing down over Sam’s balls and, finally, circling her tight asshole, pushing only slightly. 

“Sam!” Cas’s voice was strained as he climaxed again calling out both their names and clamping down on Sam’s cock, still pounding into him. “Y/N!” 

“Oh fuck, Cas, I’m gonna, gotta come, fuck!” Sam groaned around Y/N’s lips, his body rigid as his seed shot deep into Cas’s waiting body. 

“Holy shit was that intense!” Y/N announced, her breath heavy. 

Sam pulled out of Cas, all three of them collapsing on the bed, covered in sweat and limbs entwined. 

“Sam? Y/N? Thank you for helping me with my first sexual encounter. I found it quite enjoyable and would like to do this again. It has been an enlightening experience.” Cas’s gravelly timbre broke the silence. “Now I know what Dean was talking about.” 

Laughter broke out between the three of them. 

“I’m game,” Y/N laughed, turning to Sam. “You in, baby?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m in,” Sam agreed, leaning over to kiss her, happy she was back in her own body. “Gotta admit, Cas, you’re a pretty decent kisser, too.” 

Y/N broke out in a giggle. “It was actually rather hot, babe. Seeing you two go at it when I finally switched back into my own body. One minute I’m straddling Cas and kissing you, then bam! I’m back in my own body and you’re filling me up.” She grinned like the Cheshire Cat, stretching out between them. “So, Cas? What would you like to try next time?”

“I’d like to invite Dean to join us.”


	4. The Whole Shebang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is excited to give Cas all her firsts in one go round. After the successful threesome with Sam, she asks what he wants to try next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Square(s) Filled: Group Sex for @spnkinkbingo, Breath Play for @spngenrebingo, “You’re Bossy and Short” for @spntfwbingo
> 
> Warnings: Oral sex, fingering, grace play, face fucking, voyeurism, breath play, dirty talk, bossy Sam, Destiel adjacent, anal sex, sex sex…so much sex. This is a truly smutty foursome. It’s really filthy.

_Previously on An Enlightening Experience: _

_“Sam? Y/N? Thank you for helping me with my first sexual encounter. I found it quite enjoyable and would like to do this again. It has been an enlightening experience.” Cas’s gravelly timbre broke the silence. “Now I know what Dean was talking about.”  
_

_Laughter broke out between the three of them.  
_

_“I’m game,” Y/N laughed, turning to Sam. “You in, baby?”  
_

_“Yeah, yeah. I’m in,” Sam agreed, leaning over to kiss her, happy she was back in her own body. “Gotta admit, Cas, you’re a pretty decent kisser, too.”  
_

_Y/N broke out in a giggle. “It was actually rather hot, babe. Seeing you two go at it when I finally switched back into my own body. One minute I’m straddling Cas and kissing you, then bam! I’m back in my own body and you’re filling me up.” She grinned like the Cheshire Cat, stretching out between them. “So, Cas? What would you like to try next time?”  
_

_“I’d like to invite Dean to join us.”_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“You think Dean’ll go for this?” Y/N tilted her head to look at Sam. 

“He’s having a bit of a dry spell, so yeah, I think he would,” Sam replied after a minute of thought. “You might have to pay him some extra attention though.” 

“That I can do,” Y/N agreed, her body already tingling at the thought of getting to have all three of them pleasuring her and each other. She turned back to Cas, cupping his face with her hand. “Hey, Cas? I noticed your vessel recovers rather quickly and is ready to go back to back rounds. Is that a grace thing?”

“It is the grace, Y/N,” he replied, pressing two fingers to Sam’s exposed hip. “There, Sam, you should find your penis is ready for more sex.” 

Sam just laughed. “Dean’s really gonna like that part!” 

“I’m calling him right after I shower,” Y/N slipped out from between Sam and Cas, heading to the bathroom.

“No need, Y/N,” Cas snapped his fingers and smiled at her. 

“Seriously? You can do that?” Y/N ran her hands over her body and between her legs. She was still damp, but the mess of her and Sam’s combined spendings was gone, as was the dried cum on her stomach where she released while still in Cas’s body. “This is awesome!” She picked up her phone and dialed Dean, grabbing four beers from the cooler. “Hey!” 

“No seriously, dude. We just switched back like five minutes ago. It was definitely an eye opener,” Y/N laughed into the phone. “So, come join us for a beer. I’ve got something I want to talk to you about…cool. See you soon!” 

Y/N slipped into Sam’s discarded flannel, throwing him the tee. “We shouldn’t probably be buck naked when he gets here.” 

Sam and Cas had just finished dressing in their undershirts and boxers when the door opened. 

“Hey. Y/N, what’s wrong? What did you want to talk about?” Dean looked anxiously between his friends and brother. “Why aren’t you guys dressed? And, why the hell does it stink like sex in here?”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Y/N stood and slinked her way in front of Dean, running her hands up his strong chest, lowering her voice to a dangerously seductive level. “You remember that time in Montana when you and Sam and I, well, you know? And, that time in Vegas? And, Milwaukee? And, the countless orgasms the two of you’ve given me in the Bunker?”

Dean swallowed audibly in the quiet room. “Hmm-mmm.” 

“Well, Sammy and I just helped Cas experience not one, not two, but five orgasms today alone. And, I know with your help, we can do better. And, who knows, maybe even break the Winchester personal best of, what was it? Nine?” 

“Ten,” Dean gulped. 

“I think it might have been eleven, Dean,” Sam offered. 

“So, what I’m trying to say, Dean,” Y/N whispered, dragging her tongue up his neck, stopping to nibble just below his ear, where she knew he had a weakness. “Is that it would be unfair to make Cas stop at only five, and I’ve only come twice today.” She looked up at him with her big eyes, licking her lips. 

“Fucking hell, Y/N. That’s playing dirty,” Dean managed to breath out, his cock swelling and pressing painfully behind his zipper. 

“Oh baby, I’m only getting warmed up.” Y/N pressed up against him, snaking her tongue between Dean’s parted lips, capturing his mouth in a heated kiss. 

Dean wrapped his arms around, holding her even closer to him, their tongues twisting together until Y/N pulled back, breathing heavy in his ear. “Wanna feel how wet I am for you, baby? Just thinking about getting my two best guys and favorite angel in this body tonight?” 

Dean mumbled unintelligibly, moving his hand down between their bodies, running two fingers up the center of Y/N’s heat. “Jesus Christ, kitten. You’re killing me here.” 

“Since I already got to fuck both Sam and Cas, I’m gonna pay extra special attention to you tonight,” Y/N cooed, slipping her hands under his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders. “You want me to make you feel good, baby?”

“Oh, kitten, you have no idea.” Dean grabbed her by the backs of her thighs, picking her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her wet crotch against the fly of his jeans, the friction rubbing her perfectly. Dean reached the end of one of the beds, laying Y/N down on her back. He unwrapped her legs from around his waist and pulled her behind the knees until her ass was nearly hanging over the edge.

“Too many clothes,” Y/N groaned, looking up at Dean. 

“Hell yeah there is,” Dean agreed and ripped open her borrowed flannel, sending buttons scattering to parts unknown. 

“Hey, that was my shirt,” Sam protested. 

“Don’t fucking care,” Dean said, dropping to his knees in front of Y/N. He didn’t waste any more time, diving in nose first, nudging her clit with the tip, while his tongue lapped at her folds. “So fucking wet for me, kitten. You gonna be a good girl for me?”

“I’m always a good girl for you, baby. For you and for Sammy. I wanna be a good girl for Cas, too,” she mewled as Dean continued to devour her pussy. 

A moan sounded in the room and she darted her eyes from Dean between her legs to see Cas, fully naked and stroking himself at the sight before him. Sam was shirtless, but had only pushed his boxers down to just under his balls. 

“Sammy, come ‘ere and let me suck that big, beautiful cock,” Y/N urged her boyfriend. 

“No, take care of our angel first, baby,” Sam commented, nodding at Cas. “Dean, stop. Y/N, on your hands and knees.” 

Cas walked to the bed, dick still in hand, and knelt next to her head. Y/N flipped over, reaching for him. Cas canted his hips forward, pressing his tip between her open lips. 

“It’s okay, she’s got you, Cas. Use her mouth just like she used yours earlier,” Sam encouraged. 

Dean took the opportunity to rid himself of his clothing, tossing several pieces somewhere in the room. He looked to his brother before continuing. Sam nodded once, and Dean shoved two fingers inside her tight channel. “Christ, you both fucked her today, and she’s still this tight? I’m gonna die a happy man.” 

With the addition of Dean’s fingers, Y/N moaned around Cas’s dick in her mouth. She rocked forward further onto Cas and then back onto Dean’s finger, his tongue licking at her folds when she did. She heard a click from behind her and, a moment later, felt the familiar chill of lube, running down the crack of her ass. 

“Open her up, Dean,” Sam directed. 

Y/N keened, feeling Dean press a thick digit to her tight hole, spreading the lube around before pushing inside. “We’re gonna use you so good tonight, kitten. Fill all those holes up.” 

Y/N was a whore for dirty talk, and the Winchesters were her kryptonite. With Cas fucking into her mouth, she couldn’t respond, except to push back onto his fingers, prompting him to add a second finger to her asshole, all the while still eating her pussy. Dean Winchester was a master with his tongue, fingers, and cock, and she was lucky enough to have had all of him. With the Winchesters, it was never just a quick fuck, it was a religious experience, and now they would share it with Cas as well. 

“Y/N, I have to believe you sucking my cock is exceptionally better than using my grace to simulate it,” Cas breathed out heavily as he pushed in and out of her mouth. “Tell me, did it feel better when I sucked you off than when you used my grace?”

Y/N shook her head side to side, supplying her answer, while managing to stuff Cas even further down her throat with a slight gag, causing her eyes to water and spit to run down her face. Still, she continued rocking herself back and forth between Dean and Cas. 

Dean slipped in a second finger, working her open until he could add a third easily between the lube and his saliva. “Man, Sammy, she’s still gonna be so fucking tight for us. But, you’re always tight, aren’t you, kitten?”

“Y/N, I’m gonna come for you,” Cas shouted as he grabbed the sides of her head, gripping tightly and shooting his load down her throat. She only moaned louder and took everything he had to offer her before he fell to the mattress.

“Babe, you’re such a good girl for us, so I’m going to let you choose tonight,” Sam stroked her cheek lovingly. “Who gets what?”

Y/N mewled at the thought of having all three, but didn’t hesitate in her response. “You’ll all get your turn, baby. First, I want to suck Dean’s cock. Sam, I want you in my pussy. I know how much you love it. And, another first for Cas. Angel, you’re going in my ass, baby.” 

Sam laid down next to Y/N, pulling her up and over until she sank down, both of them groaning at the tight stretch. 

Dean took Cas’s spot at her head, feeding her his cock slowly as she started moving on Sam. 

Cas stood back and observed for a moment. It was a magnificent sight, the three of them, moving fluidly together. Stroking his cock at the view, he extended his grace forward, nudging Y/N’s asshole, while she fucked Sam. A muffled scream left her lips as Dean thrust his hips forward. 

“Fucking hell, what was that?” Sam panted. 

“That was my grace, Sam,” Cas responded. 

She pulled off Dean and turned her head to Cas. “I want your cock in my ass, not your grace,” Y/N chuckled.

“You can do that?” Dean marvelled. 

“No reason I shouldn’t pleasure her with both,” Cas shrugged, stepping forward, placing one hand on her hip and lining himself up with the other, pressing against her. “May I?”

“Always so polite. Yes, angel. Just fucking fuck me already.” 

All three stilled their movements while Cas pushed himself inside Y/N. “Oh,” Cas moaned, drawing the sound out until he was fully seated. 

Y/N, slammed her eyes shut as she clenched around them. “So full, so good. Now move, please.” 

“You’re bossy, and short,” Sam quipped, slamming up into her. 

Cas groaned, feeling Sam move through the thin walls of her body separating them. 

“Oh fucking hell!” Dean shouted, resuming his pace. If there was something that could get him off faster than usual tonight, it would be the sight of Y/N taking his brother and best friend at the same time. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. With her brain occupied elsewhere, Dean shoved himself further in her mouth with each thrust until he hit the back of her throat and she swallowed around him, strangling his dick. “Fuck! ‘M coming, Y/N! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

After milking Dean for everything he had, she concentrated on her other two partners, pushing her toward her edge faster than ever before. She screamed for them as their alternating rhythm rubbed every nerve ending in her body. 

Dean laid both hands on her throat, like they’d done so many times before. Y/N nodded her consent and he squeezed, applying just enough pressure to restrict her breathing. She reached one hand behind her to grasp Cas’s wrist. With a white-knuckled grip on both him and Sam, she held on, while keeping her eyes locked on Dean. Y/N blinked once, silently letting him know she was ready for more. 

He applied additional pressure, pushing her further. Her arousal flying higher and higher. Dean watched her, looking for any sign of distress. 

A new warmth encircled her nipples and clit, and she recognized it as Cas’s grace. “Oh yes!” She rasped as he stimulated her over and over. Her vision hazed over, black spots forming at the edges. 

“Come for us, kitten,” Dean murmured, his voice barely audible over the crack of skin on skin. He loosened his grip, oxygen flooding her lungs, and her climax hit her head on. Y/N’s body seized between Sam and Cas, Dean keeping a hold on her head and neck as they worked her through the pleasure. 

Sam was right behind Y/N, emptying inside her, unable to hold off any longer with the way her walls clamped down on him. 

“Cas, you got the stamina of a thoroughbred, man,” Dean remarked, locking eyes with the angel as he continued to pound away at her ass. Cas’s eyes bored into Dean in a way they never had before. 

“Y/N!” Cas roared as he stilled, pumping her full of his release, folding himself over her, peppering her skin with hot open mouthed kisses, never breaking eye contact with the elder Winchester. 

The four of them lay in a tangle of limbs and sweat, their breaths heavy for several minutes before Dean broke the relative silence. 

“Damn, I’d do that again in a hot minute.” He felt two fingers press into the side of his pelvis, jolting at the sudden touch. “Who the fuck just poked me?” 

“Dean, I don’t know what the temperature has to do with it, but you’ll find yourself ready to ‘do that again’,” Cas air quoted, sitting up next to Sam. 

“Dean, after that, you’re suddenly concerned because someone poked you?” Y/N giggled, rolling to face him. 

“Wasn’t expecting to get poked, more like the one doing the poking,” Dean winked shamelessy at Y/N and her sex mussed hair and swollen lips. “Damn, Y/N. You look all kinds of fucked out, kitten.” 

“I’ve been fucked a few times today,” she giggled again. “But, we’re going to keep fucking until I’ve had all three of you everywhere. Angel, can you clean us up?”

Dean’s eyes flicked up to Cas as he snapped his fingers. 

“There, baby. Good as new,” she cooed, moving to straddle him. “And, ready to go. Cas’s grace is a godsend.” 

Dean looked down his body at her, his cock fully awake and ready to go. “No recovery period?”

“Nope,” she replied popping the ‘p’, as she started rocking her hips, coating him in her slick. 

“Feels so good,” Dean paused, trying to gather his thoughts when all he wanted to do was fuck Y/N into the mattress. “Shouldn’t we eat first? Fuel up?”

There was a slight rustle of wings. “Pizza?” Cas asked, standing at the small dining table, still naked. 

“Did you seriously just zap out for pizza? Naked?” Sam laughed. 

“I can hide myself from humans, Sam,” Cas dryly reminded him. 

“Pizza then pussy, kitten,” Dean declared, lifting her with him and walking to the table. 

“Food then fucks?” she laughed. 

“Let’s fill our bellies, then we’ll fill you again, babe,” Sam agreed, reaching for a slice. 

“I get the whole shebang tonight, huh?” Y/N asked, looking around at three of the sexiest men she’d ever seen. 

“That’s what she said!” Dean laughed. 

“No! That’s what she did!” Y/N joined him. “She Bang?!” Soon all of them were laughing. 

“You know, Dean, I couldn’t help but notice you were eye fucking the angel while he was fucking me,” Y/N said quietly as they ate their pizza. Sam and Cas were having a conversation so they weren’t paying much attention, she hoped. 

“Y/N,” Dean shook his head. “I don’t…I just, I don’t know.” 

“He’s the one that asked for you to be here. From where I’m sitting, it’s not one sided,” she kissed him and excused herself to the restroom. “Just think about it, baby.”

Dean looked up from his pizza to see a pair of blue eyes locked on his. Maybe Y/N wasn’t wrong. Maybe he could take what he wanted for once. Maybe this was his whole shebang. 


End file.
